Chapter 8. Final Wrap-Up
by Jolteon998
Summary: Even though the Omega has gone down it still causes lots of trouble the Freedom fighters have to deal with.


  
Final Wrap-up  
  
"Hey everybody!" Jolteon yelled. "We're not out of the woods yet!". "What do you   
mean?" asked Sally. "My ship has strong weapons and heavy shields and if Robotnik gets his   
hands on it there will be no way to stop him". "But I thought that Zee ship was too damaged  
to use zem?" asked Antoine. "Well it is" replied Jolteon. "Well there is no problem there   
since they don't work" Sonic said angrily. "It's not the original shields and weapons he   
needs but the design and blue prints" Jolteon stated. "But we have one thing on our side!"  
Jolteon said happily. "What?" Tails asked. "The night after I crashed I placed a heavy   
security lock on the ships computer. It won't keep Robotnik out forever so we have to stop   
him before he breaks the lock". "Well what do you suggest we do? Robotnik will make this   
his top priority so he'll have thousands of guards!" Sonic stated. "Well, Bunnie, you and   
tails will have to create a distraction so that the swatbots inside the ship will come out.  
Sally Antoine Rotar and I will go in and set off the self- destruct" Jolteon replied.   
"Sounds like a trap to me!" Sonic yelled. "Sonic! We don't have time to argue every second  
we waste Robotnik gets closer to cracking the ships computer" Sally said hoping to stop   
the two from fighting. "So what do you suggest we do for the distraction?!" Sonic said   
mockingly. "Well.." Jolteon started. "I'll answer that one" Rotar interrupted. "Jolteon   
and I have already started working on this mission. We have made some hand grenades for you  
to throw near the ship in order to flush out the bots. Then it's just a matter of running   
slowly to make sure you get allot of bots out of that ship". "When do we strike?" asked   
Bunnie. "In about thirty minutes" Jolteon said.   
  
Meanwhile.... "How long until you get those plans?" asked Robotnik. "It will take   
time" replied the bot. " Well hurry up!" Robotnik commanded. "I need those plans! Do you   
kno...." KABOOOM!!! "What was that?!" Robotnik asked surprised. "Sir we are under attack!"   
A swatbot stated. "ALL SWATBOTS GET OUT THERE AND DEFEND THIS SHIP! INFACT I'M GOING OUT   
THERE TO MAKE SURE WE STOP THEM! Meanwhile YOU keep working on the computer!" Robotnik said   
as he was leaving. "Yes sir!" The Robot said.   
  
As the distraction was working, in the back of the ship a small hole was welded open  
as the others went in to take out the ship. "Sally you and Antoine go that way and turn   
left and you'll be at the engine room. Rotar and I will go to the Bridge. When you get there  
wait for a warning about the self-destruct and when you see a large flashing RED button   
press it then get out through the air vents. Got it?" Jolteon asked. "Yep!" Sally Replied.   
"Good luck" Jolteon said. "You to" Sally Replied.   
  
(On the bridge) "Goal accomplished computer core active" The bot said happily. All   
of a sudden a blast of lighting came up from behind and fried the bot. While he was   
accessing the self-destruct sequence, Jolteon happily said "Thanks saves me the trouble of   
doing it". "Computer!" Jolteon shouted. "Beep Beep" the computer sounded. "Activate   
self-destruct 15 minutes stealth mode, password Jolteon omega blast754" Jolteon told the   
computer. "Fifteen minute stealth Countdown will be initiated when engine button is pressed  
in 10 seconds" The computer replied. In the engine room. "Ah there's the button!" Sally  
stated. She pressed the button and the computer came on and said "Self-destruct active! 15   
minutes till' detonation". BOOM! BOOM! The sounds emanated from the door. Sally and   
Antoine held each other in horror. "I have to call Jolteon!" Sally said in fear. "Jolteon!   
Come in Jolteon!". "This is Jolteon. Sally, time to go". "Can't, We have swatbots knocking  
at our door!" Sally replied. "I'll be there in a minute" Jolteon said reassuringly. "Rotar  
continue on to the rendezvous point. I'll get Sally and Antoine". "All right" Replied Rotar.   
  
At the rendezvous point. "Rotar! where are the others?" Asked Tails. "Still in   
there" Replied Rotar. " and the self-destruct will go off in thirty seconds". "I knew it   
was a trap!" Sonic said angrily. "Hey! everyone" Sally shouted. "Thank goodness you guys are  
all riight!" Bunnie said relieved. KABOOOOOOM!!!!! The Omega went up in a humongus blast.  
"The ship went before she even finshed it's first mission (sigh)" Jolteon sadly said to the  
burning rubble."So I guess your trap failed huh?!" Sonic said to Jolteon angrily. "WHAT!   
TRAP!" Jolteon replied also angry. "Sonic stop it!" Sally said. "If it weren't for Jolteon   
we would have gone up in the ship as well" Sally shouted. "Swatbots were knocking at the   
engine room door and Jolteon risked his own neck to destroy the Swatbots and get me and   
Antoine out of there!". "Really?" asked Sonic. Sally nodded her head. "I guess I can learn   
to trust you" Sonic said unsured if Jolteon was on his side. "No prob" Jolteon replied as   
the shook hands.  
  
  
Sonic and Jolteon are now friends and Robotnik has once again been defeated. This looks like  
the begging of a beautiful friendship. Wait to see what happens next to our heroes in the   
next Sonic the Hedghog.  
  



End file.
